Plagg
|gender = Male |friends = Adrien |likes = Cheese (mainly overripe Camembert) |species = Kwami |first = The Bubbler |latest = Lady Wifi |residence = Paris, France |abilities = Flight Levitation Miraculous transformation}} Plagg is a kwami that is connected to the Cat Miraculous, which Adrien Agreste currently owns to become Cat Noir. Appearance Plagg is a small black creature with a large head and small body. His appearance is very cat-like, having cat ears, a tail, two cat fangs, and green cat-like eyes, along with one whisker on his forehead and one whisker on each cheek. Personality Plagg is spiteful, lazy, and grumpy. He isn't very helpful and doesn't take situations as seriously as he should.https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B5Qry0SBvmdNZjBrckwxb1Y4TU0/view?pli=1 He enjoys eating cheese, particularly camembert, and, besides being a way for him to refuel after powering Cat Noir, it sometimes has to be used to bribe him when he's being mischievous, like hiding from Adrien. Often making bad choices, like playing with Chloé's bracelet and causing an argument of it being stolen in the class after it gets stuck on his head, Plagg can be quite troublesome. Plagg does have a kinder side that rarely comes out, and he will be serious if the situation requires him to be. Relationships Adrien Agreste Plagg might be working with Adrien to help him become Cat Noir, but it doesn't mean he shows great amounts of kindness or dedication towards him. He hides from Adrien instead of coming out to help him when Stormy Weather is on the loose, and the only thing that lures him out is camembert. He makes fun of him, and he ridicules Adrien for his impossible love for Ladybug and not even taking the chance to find out her secret identity after one battle with Lady Wifi. Occasionally, Plagg shows that he does care for Adrien, like when he asks if Adrien is okay when his father doesn't appear for parent show-and-tell at school. Plagg lets Adrien neglect his duties as Cat Noir, even suggesting him to have fun at his birthday party before trapping the Bubbler's akuma. Also, unlike Tikki, he doesn't pressure him when it comes to work. However, he still warns him when they can't transform, like in "Rogercop" when Plagg gets his head stuck in Chloé's bracelet and transforming would impede Cat Noir too. Abilities Plagg is able to fly and levitate. As a kwami, Plagg gives Adrien his power of bad luck and transforms him into Cat Noir with the Cat Miraculous. Whenever Adrien uses Cataclysm, Plagg begins losing power and eventually can't retain the transformation any longer, leaving the ring and reverting Adrien back to normal. To be able to transform him again, he must refuel by eating, his choice of food being camembert. Sightings * Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Theme Song Season 1 * Every episode of season 1 Other media * Ladybug PV Trivia *Plagg's name is based off the word "plague."https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/648192736970022912 *Plagg is a black cat, which are known as symbols of bad luck. *For Plagg, while doing the English dialogue needed for animating the show, Matthew Géczy used a British accent. *He was bigger in the Ladybug PV, being around the size of Félix's head. References Category:Kwami Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Characters